2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deke
Deacon 'Deke' Bromberg, portrayed by Eric Andre, was a student at the Manhattan School of Pastry. He becomes Max's friend during her first day in class, and later her boyfriend. Biography Deke is biracial and a type 1 diabetic, which means his body no longer produces insulin and he requires injections of it to survive. He comes from a rich family who manufacture elevators, Caroline suspects something is off about Deke's poor lifestyle when he mentions a lake at a resort that is very expensive, and because of his knowledge of cheeses and wine. Deke's family has hundreds of millions of dollars, but he chooses to work and earn his way himself instead of relying on his family's money. Physical Appearance Deke has medium toned skin with brown eyes and dark brown hair which he has in a natural 'afro' style. While he is at the Pastry School he wears the students' navy Chef's top and hat like everyone else. He is mixed race - his mother is African-American and his father is of Jewish descent. Personality and Traits Deke is the class clown, constantly making sex jokes and laughing at things Chef Nicolas says as he finds a dirty side to everything. Relationships Max Black Max and Deke met on their first day of Pastry School, after both laughing at something Chef Nicolas - their teacher - said they ended up in the hall outside the classroom together. Max asked Deke if he was a drug addict, upon seeing him take a needle out of his bag. He explained that he was a diabetic and he needed to inject himself with insulin. Max made a comment that he must be rather self destructive seeing as he's a diabetic pastry chef. Later when Deke didn't take his insulin on time his body started to shut down, he told Chef Nicolas that he needed his insulin. Since Max knew how to use needles from her own drug use, she was the one to inject him. He recovered and they became friends. Max, Caroline, and Deke went to a bar together - eventually Chef Nicolas arrived too and while Caroline and him were making out, Deke suggested that Max and him should also. Max was surprised, and he explained that he meant fake comedy making out. He started to lick Max's cheek and she pulled a surprised face, Caroline noticed and asked what was happening. Max coldly said, "Hey," the same way Caroline had earlier. In class while Deke helped Max with the dough she was kneading, he told her that it needed more water and helped her wet the dough. As their hands touched while they both worked the dough, Max stopped for a moment to look at him. During a study session in Max's bedroom, Deke mentions that Judy, a girl in their class at school, texted him saying that she wanted to study with him and then have sex with him. Max told him to go for it, even though she planned to tell him that night that she had feelings for him. He left to go to Judy's. The next day at school, Max and Deke were talking and he realized they were both going to fail their exams. He made an excuse and left. Moments later the fire alarm went off and everyone went to evacuate. Deke stopped Max in the hall outside the classroom and told her that he pulled the alarm because she was going to fail and he didn't want to go to class without her there. He admitted that he and Judy did not have sex. Max told him, "If you like a girl, you should just grab her and kiss her." So he pulled her into his arms and they shared their first kiss. Quotes "Guuurrrrlllllllll" "I don't know about the damn test, but I want to ace a pop quiz on that ASS." "You think she got that thing from a Kim Kardashian backyard sale?" Trivia * Both Deke and Eric Andre's parents both have the same background, except in real life it is reversed - Andre's mother is Jewish and his father is Afro-Haitian.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eric_Andre#Early_life Gallery And the First Day of School 8.png And the First Day of School 4.png And the First Day of School 3.png And the First Day of School 2.png And the Dumpster Sex 2.png And the Dumpster Sex 3.png And the Dumpster Sex 4.png And the Dumpster Sex 5.png And the Big But 7.png And the Big But 5.png And the Big But 3.png And the Icing on the Cake 1.png And the Icing on the Cake 2.png And the Icing on the Cake 3.png And the Icing on the Cake 5.png And the Icing on the Cake 6.png And the Icing on the Cake 7.png And the ATM 2.png And the Not Broke Parents 1.png And the Not Broke Parents 2.png And the Not Broke Parents 3.png And the Not Broke Parents 5.png Video TBA Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:2013 Category:Males Category:Minor Characters